


MBF's (Murder Buddies Forever)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Charle is a cutie, Dark!Charlie, He messes with people, Lucifer is Bored, Muder buddies forever, Other, They are "MBF's"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dark!Charlie and Lucifer became friends. It's good fır them, other people? Not so much





	MBF's (Murder Buddies Forever)

Charlie grinned as she looked at the bloody bodies Lucifer left behind. She knew it was his work. Taking a deep breath, she kept walking down the hall to find Lucifer. Last time they met... It was... pretty fun for her. And for Lucifer of course. A painfull scream filled her ears. Then there was silence. Lucifer killed his last victim, Charlie thought.

By the end of the hall she saw him. “Hey Luci.” Lucifer turned around to see of the sound. “Charlie...” he said as he smiled “how are you doing?” Lucifer, of course he would never admit it, loved Charlie. She was... A joy to be around. “As always. Ready to murder. But you stole my hunt tonight,” she said. Lucifer gave her a fake confused look. “What are you talking about?” He looked down to his shirt and the dead bodies behind him, then smirked. “Oh, sorry...” he pointed the bodies around him. “you mean them?” Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Yeah I mean them.” She laughed as Lucifer shrugged. “I have another prey. Wanna come with me?” Charlie asked. She loved working -murdering- with Lucifer. It was fun unless he uses his grace so much. “Of course.” Lucifer attempt to touch her forehead, so he can teleport them but Charlie took a step back. “No, no, no big boy. We are going with old fashioned way.” Lucifer shrugged again “This is the old fashioned way.” Charlie rolled her eyes. “My car. We are going with my car.” Normally, Lucifer would argue but he didn’t mind spending time with Charlie. He didn’t even mind her taste of music. 

Lucifer was bored. A lot. So he started to blowing up the spot lights they passed by, messing with the people they passed by. He was making their car stop, changing their radio channels... Charlie enjoyed watching him. The reactions of the people he was messing with was precious. 

A few hours later, they stopped at a motel. “This place,” Charlie said. Lucifer looked to the old motel. It was almost empty. There was no one but the workers. “Who are we gonna kill?” Lucifer asked like it was a normal thing to ask. “Everyone. This place has been poisoning people with drugs. And I belive there is a witch who curses people for fun.” Lucifer looked at her with disbelief. “Seriously?” Charlie jerked her head to see him. “What?” “Are we doing it to... Save people?” Charlie shrugged. “Yeah.But remember, no using grace. Not too much anyway.” “Okay but it better fun” “It will”

“Checking in,” Lucifer said to the guy who was reading a book. “Oh welcome,” he said with a smile. “Are you a couple or?..” he asked gently. Charlie laughed. “Oh honey no. We are MBFs,” she said. He raised his eyebrows. “Pardon?” Lucifer grabbed him by his collar. “Murder buddies forever.” Oh tonight was going to be so much fun. Not for the workers of course.


End file.
